Powerful Harmony
Powerful Harmony is an Ultimate Story spinoff. It takes place during the events of Ultimate Story 4. The story involves the main characters from Avatar: the Last Airbender, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Suki, being brought into the realm consisting of events from the Clone Wars series. This also marks the first appearance of critically important characters for the Ultimate Story, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala. This is one of Fanfictiondreamer's favorite fanfics that she has ever written and one that she is very proud of. The First Encounter The story started with Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi on Christophsis fighting the Heartless. Their weapons and powers were useless against them and the Jedi were on their last legs. Just then, Fox and his friends entered their realm and fought off the Heartless in ways that the Jedi never thought was possible. Despite them being able to fight off the threat, they were outnumbered. Things got worse when massive Heartless arrived. The 4 captains stood very little chance against the overwhelming threat but had to continue fighting until the Benders finish up the their mission. Eventually, the 6 fighters from the Benders' world were summoned and they got to fighting the Heartless immediately. All 4 of the Benders astonished the Jedi with their abilities to control and wield each of the 4 elements, but even they weren't going to fight off the threat by themselves. Soon enough, the 3 Jedi stepped up and utilized their abilities to help out the Benders. From there, the 2 different groups worked together to fight off the threat. After they finished off all of the Heartless, the Benders and their superiors had a chance to inform the Jedi of what was happening. From hearing everything that they told them, they agreed that they had to put their trust towards their new allies. They arrived on Coruscant where they met Padme for the first time. Shortly afterwards, Fox and his friends had to depart from the realm, leaving the fate of the Jedi's world in the hands of the Benders. And that's what began that story. Developing Bonds Shortly after the captains departed, both group got the chance to know each other. They chatted about themselves and what their world provided. The Jedi and Padme had the chance to learn about the terrible 100 year war that took place within the Benders' world, to which they could sympathize with the kids of that world and also felt sorry for the horrible conflict that they had to endure throughout most of their lives. A little afterwards, they received a call from the Clone troopers of the strange creatures, the Heartless, attacking civilians within a nearby area, to which the Jedi left with Padme and the kids of the Benders' world to deal with. They arrived at the scene, where the Benders and Sokka and Suki demonstrated to their new friends that they were able to fight off against the Heartless, with the Benders displaying their Bending abilities, much to the surprise of Padme and the Clone troopers. However, the Jedi and soon enough, the Clone troopers, realized that their new friends could not fend off the threat by themselves, so they jumped in to help them out. From there, they found that they stood a much better chance against the Heartless than before. Later on after the fight, the Jedi Council arrived and offered to return them group with them to the Jedi Temple, where they had the chance to get to know the kids of the Benders' world. The kids met with Jar Jar for the first time and had the chance to chat with the Council individually. After the kids were assessed by the Council, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme decided that they would fight alongside the Benders no matter the circumstances before them, thus making them the new members of Team Avatar, with Anakin not being too crazy about the team name. Soon enough, the Jedi Council announced that they would bring forth their full trust to the Bender kids since they were the only ones who stand a chance against the Heartless threat and placed their new friends in charge of looking after them. Exchanging Intel About Both Worlds The next thing they did with the kids was educate them about much that is part of their world, starting with what's on Coruscant. They introduced them to the Senate of the Republic, meeting fellow Senators Bail Organa, Onaconda Farr, Riyo Chuchi and eventually, Chancellor Palpatine. Toph, however, received a very uneasy feeling about him when she stood near him, something that she didn't like. They learned much about droids, such as Sokka not being able to handle them, but Suki could, they even had a chance to chat about the different things that are contained within the Benders' world, with the kids feeling very much like a fish out of water within the Jedi's world. The next thing they had a chance to learn about was the Jedi Order. Also, they found out a lot about the Jedi and their unique powers as well as the mysterious energy around them known as the Force. The Force is what gives the Jedi their unique abilities and they are able to sense out a lot that occurs throughout the entire galaxy, such as the Heartless appear within their dimension as well as the Benders' arrival. Soon enough, the Benders went on to telling about the unique cultures of their world, such as the customs of their different nations as well as the sources of their powers and the first teachers of their Bending abilities. They also had the chance to introduce a special friend; one that they had lost during the terrible war: Princess Yue, who is now the new spirit of the moon within the Benders' world. Encountering the Sith The Jedi eventually went on to show the Benders the unique lifestyle they have of living in space. However, before they had the chance to learn much, they were bombarded by Separatist cruisers which forced them to land in one of them. The Benders got the first taste of the Sith's power when they came face to face with the Jedi's enemies and the leaders of the Separatists, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous and, of course, Count Dooku. All 3 adversaries were shown to be very strong, but they were caught off guard by each of the kids' unique abilities which not only included the Benders and their unique influences over the different elements, but Sokka and Suki's warrior prowess (more so Suki than Sokka). However, after the group was able to escape the Separatist frigate, Dooku met with a mysterious new ally who is willing to help him against his new adversaries. Getting to Know Each Other Better As the story continued on, the Jedi found out more things about the Benders' world. The Benders showed off their powers and skills to the Jedi Council for the first time, to which they were very impressed. Suki was also able to set up her own lab where she intended to do some studying as well as build some gadgets and other things to help out with the mission. Katara found out about Anakin and Padme's secret marriage and agreed to keep their secret to herself. From there, her friendship with Anakin grew and she was able to develop a special bond with Padme. Toph, Zuko and Aang bonded with Obi-wan even more. Katara showed off her special healing power to the Jedi for the first time. From there, Obi-wan had her introduced to a few members of the Jedi Order that were also acquainted with the special ability of healing with the use of the Force. Suki did manage to build some very useful gadgets for the group as well as a few to help her and her friends feel more at home within the Jedi's dimension. Two Conflicts Becoming One At one point in the story, the Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine, made an announcement that he would like the Bender kids to become Commanders of the Clone army. The kids were immediately appalled with the idea as they came to their realm to fight off the Heartless. However, when they came across Count Dooku again, they made the shocking discovery that he has become a Heartless Commando, something the Benders were hoping they wouldn't have to deal with. The Bender kids then revealed that the reason why they never told their new friends about a person becoming a Heartless Commando because there were a number of terrible incidences that come with it, such as the Heartless becoming stronger from the Darkness within the hearts of the commandos. Even worse, the commandos, themselves, could become Heartless and incredibly powerful ones, much like the ones that they faced off against on Christophsis. The Jedi, understanding that the conflict has become worse than the Benders hoped it wouldn't, renewed their vows to stand by the kids and continue to fight along side them. They reported the incident to the Jedi Council then announced that they will concede to becoming Commanders of the Clone Wars. The Council became suspicious with the timing of these different sequence of events, believing that there could have been more to them than just a mere coincidence. After the Benders have announced that they will accept the chancellor's offer to become Commanders in the Clone Wars, they were brought to Kamino to meet and pick out their Clone subordinates, which is something that they did not want to do. After arriving on Kamino, they were unsurprisingly disgusted with the cloning procedure but chose to hold back much of their grievances about it. There, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph had a chance to pick out their Clone Troopers. However, before they did, Katara gave out a stirring speech, stating that she didn't want the Clones to think of themselves as their subordinates, but rather, their comrades. # Katara found 2 who seemed moved by her speech, Valiance and Benet. # Sokka picked out 3 troopers at random, thinking that all troopers are pretty much the same. He named them Sparky, Crazy Eights and Fides. However, the 3 Clone Troopers that he picked out couldn't be more different from each other, which made Sokka look like an idiot...again. # Zuko was more reasonable with his choices, asking those who are proud fighters to step forward, to which 4 did. They're named Pyro, Steadfast, Broadsword and Blade then gave out a speech in which he asks them to fight with honor and how much it means to him. # Toph, however, asks for troopers who are tough as nails. From that, 5 stepped up. Their names are Rocky, Mallet, Brute, Mangle and Gusto. Aang and Suki picked out their troopers later on, but a little before then, another Clone Trooper stepped up and asked to join the group. He went by the name of Jet, a name that took the kids by surprise. Addressing the Issues At-Hand The Captains returned to the Jedi's dimension for a status report of the Benders' progress within the dimension. They had a chance to check out Suki's new lab and they chatted with Anakin and Obi-wan of the situation so far. Upon hearing that the Benders were forced into becoming Commanders for the Clone Wars, they became greatly concerned over the situation getting worse. They discussed the challenges that they will face as Anakin and Obi-wan promised that they would continue looking after the Bender kids. The Captains made one final check up on Suki before leaving to take care of other matters. Obi-wan met with the Benders again and asked them to return to the Jedi Temple with him to discuss some concerns with them. He mentioned to them about meeting with and conversing with the Captains, much to Toph's frustration because she wanted to see them again, especially Fox. However, he did remind them that they are very busy and perhaps they will meet up with them some other time. While meeting with the Jedi Council, they discussed with Toph about what she felt when the kids first met the Chancellor. When she told Obi-wan about it, she made him promise to not say anything about it to anyone because she was worried that it would offend members of the Republic, but then became relieved when the Jedi Council told her that they were not offended, but rather, they have also been suspicious of the Chancellor. After they discussed with Katara about why she reacted the way she did when she met the Clone Trooper who went by the name Jet, the Council discussed their suspicions of the Chancellor with all 4 of the Benders while also expressing their appreciation for them being in their dimension, with the hope that they will save their galaxy from the Dark influence that it is under other than the Heartless threat. The Mischievous Blind Earthbender At one point in the story, Suki was asked by Obi-wan to build a special hearing aid for Toph so that she would be able to sense out her surroundings with the use of echolocation. Suki was able to get on that and finished it around the same time that she was working on a special project with one of the badly damaged Republic Cruisers. When Suki finished with the earpiece, she met with Toph, Anakin and Obi-wan to test it out. When Toph placed it on her ear and turned it on, she was able to sense out everything around her as Obi-wan lifted her off of the ground with the use of his Force powers. She then went on to test out her Metalbending to which she did by slamming a loose metal slab towards Anakin and knocking him on the wall, much to his annoyance. Toph seemed thrilled that she is able to use her Earthbending with the help of echolocation but took even more pleasure in messing with Anakin, also much to his annoyance. Toph also overheard Katara having a private conversation with Anakin and Padme and found out about their secret marriage this way. However, Toph promised to keep her mouth shut about it in exchange for having them give her as many milkshakes as she wants, to which she had developed a liking to since she first arrived in that world. Despite the bribery and all of the times that she likes to mess with her friends, she had demonstrated how much she cares about her friends. She even talked about Obi-wan and praised him a lot as she had developed a close bond with him. Regardless, she remained quiet about Anakin and Padme's secret marriage even if she was held back from milkshakes. Ahsoka and Appa One day, Aang was talking to Ahsoka about his days living as a free spirited Air Nomad. He told her that he enjoyed those days, but when the monks of his temple revealed to him that he was the Avatar, everything changed, including his whole world figuratively and literally. To help cheer him up, she asked him if he would like to demonstrate what it was like to live as a free spirited Air Nomad. He did that by summoning Appa and took her for a ride on him. As they were flying through the skies of Coruscant, Ahsoka became amazed by the view. Aang did everything he could to try and avoid flying into anyone. There were a few mishaps here and there along the way, but they didn't cause anything too serious. Aang even offered to teach Ahsoka how to fly Appa, which she was more than thrilled about doing. It was a little tough at first, but she managed to learn how to fly him with ease. She even had the chance to show off the others, including Anakin, Padma and Katara, who were spending some time with each other. She then taught her master, Anakin, how to fly Appa. It was a little tough for him at first, but he was able to get the hang of it. He also like the thought of flying on Appa with Padme. Eventually, Obi-wan was able to learn how to fly Appa, which wasn't really so hard for him considering that he's a fast learner. Soon enough, all 3 Jedi knew how to fly Appa. Duchess Satine During another part of the story, Obi-wan brought the Bender kids to another area in Coruscant. There, they met Duchess Satine Krei, an....old acquaintance of Obi-wan back when he was serving as a Padawan to his late master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Later on, they would have dinner with her, at a place that she was staying at on the planet, along with Ahsoka, Anakin and Padme. Katara then found a fruit that was very, very similar to the sea prunes back at home, so she planned on cooking some up to share with their new friends, much to Aang's horror. Everyone had dinner together, with Katara and Sokka enjoying the stewed sea prunes. Everyone else, however, unsurprisingly didn't like them, but Obi-wan calmly ate them despite the fact that he also disliked them tremendously, but he claimed that he had eaten far worse things. After dinner, Sokka said he was stuffed, however, there was some stewed sea prunes left. Anakin, in an effort to completely get rid of them, used his Jedi Mind Trick on Sokka to make him devour the rest of them, much to the annoyance of the rest of the group. The Main Characters Team Avatar Aang Gliding.png|Aang Ahsoka 5.jpg|Ahsoka Anakin.png|Anakin Katara 9.jpg|Katara Obi-wanFighting on Christophisis.jpg|Obi-wan Padme 7.jpg|Padme Sokka.png|Sokka Suki.jpg|Suki Toph new 1.jpg|Toph Zuko 10.jpg|Zuko Major Supporters Appa soaring.png|Appa Momo.png|Momo Captain Rex (portrait).png|Captain Rex Commander Cody (Portrait).jpg|Commander Cody Satine.png|Duchess Satine Jar Jar.png|Jar Jar Iroh.png|Iroh Kyoshi Warriors.jpg|Kyoshi Warriors R2-D2 (Full Portrait).jpg|R2-D2|link=R2-D2 C-3PO.jpg|C-3PO Chief Hakoda.png|Chief Hakoda Yue.png|Princes Yue-Spirit of the Moon Allies Aayla Secura.png|Master Aayla Secura Adi Gallia.jpg|Master Adi Gallia Badgermoles.png|Badger moles Bail Organa.png|Senator Bail Organa BarrissOffee.jpg|Barriss Offee Bato.png|Bato The Boulder.png|The Boulder Bumi.png|King Bumi Chit Sang.png|Chit Sang Eeth Koth.png|Master Eeth Koth Haru.png|Haru Hei Bai.png|Hei Bai Jeong Jeong.png|Jeong Jeong Jocasta Nu.jpg|Madame Jocasta Nu June and Nyla.png|June and Nyla Ki-Adi-Mundi.png|Master Ki-Adi-Mundi Kit Fisto.png|Master Kit Fisto Koizilla.png|Koi Fish Creature Avatar Kuruk.png|Avatar Kuruk Avatar Kyoshi.png|Avatar Kyoshi Luminara Unduli.png|Master Luminara Unduli 4977732-mace+windu.jpg|Master Mace Windu Ep23-309.png|Mai The Mechanist.png|The Mechanist Mon Mothma.png|Senator Mothma Nom.jpg|Nom-The Spiritual Guardian of Earth Onaconda Farr.png|Senator Onaconda Farr The Painted Lady.png|The Painted Lady Pakku.png|Master Pakku Master Piandao.png|Master Piandao Plo Koon.png|Master Plo Koon Quinlan Vos.png|Master Quinlan Vos Ran and Shaw.png|Ran and Shaw Riyo Chuchi.jpg|Senator Riyo Chuchi Avatar Roku.png|Avatar Roku Seeryn.jpg|Seeryn-The Spiritual Guardian of Fire Shaak Ti.jpg|Master Shaak Ti Silv.jpg|Silv-The Spiritual Guardian of Air Teo.png|Teo Ty Lee.jpg|Ty Lee Tyro.png|Tyro Unda.jpg|Unda-The Spiritual Guardian of Water Avatar Yangchen.png|Avatar Yangchen Yoda.jpg|Master Yoda Admiral Yularen.jpg|Admiral Yularan Enemies Sw22.jpg|Count Dooku Azula-azula-14949018-397-480.jpg|Azula (Heartless) Asajj Ventress.jpg|Asajj Ventress Commander_Zhao.png|Zhao (Heartless) General Grievous.jpg|General Grievous Longfeng6.png|Long Feng (Heartless) Trivia * Fanfictiondreamer is not a huge fan of Star Wars, but she decided to add the Clone Wars into her Ultimate Story after developing Showitious with the 2 main characters of the series, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi * Avatar the Last Airbender was mixed into the story with the Clone Wars series by a random idea that Fanfictiondreamer came up with ** Normally, she would have had her usual characters as part of the main roster but felt that they were overused, so she decided to take another angle by having other characters be part of the main roster * The voice actor of Obi-wan Kenobi, James Arnold Taylor, also provided the voice of Ratchet from the Ratchet and Clank series, a series that Fanfictiondreamer had been a huge fan of since she was 15 * Both Avatar: the Last Airbender and the Clone Wars series contain an episode titled "The Deserter". * Ahsoka Tano is younger than all 3 of the boys of the Benders' world, Zuko, Sokka and Aang. Even though Aang appears to be younger than her, he is actually older due to him being frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. The only member of the Bender kids that she is older than is Toph, being that Toph is 12 years old. * There have been several voice actors that have worked on both the Clone Wars series and Avatar: the Last Airbender ** Dee Bradley Baker, who is famous for doing all of the Clones in the Clone Wars series also did the voices of Appa and Momo from Avatar: the Last Airbender ** Nika Futterman, famous for her role of Asajj Ventress from the Clone Wars, also provided the voice of Smellerbee from Avatar: the Last Airbender ** Jennifer Hale provided her voice for characters such as Aayla Secura and Senator Riyo Chuchi from the Clone Wars series as well as June and Avatar Kyoshi from Avatar: the Last Airbender ** Greg Baldwin, who took over the role of Iroh after the late Mako, also provided several roles in the Clone Wars series, including one character from the episode "Bounty Hunters" ** Phil Lamarr provided his voice for Kit Fisto and Senator Bail Organa from the Clone Wars series as well as the King of Ba Sing Se ** Kevin Michael Richardson, a very famous voice actor, played roles of Tyro and the Hippo from Avatar: the Last Airbender and played several roles in the Clone Wars series, such as Jabba the Hutt ** George Takei, very famous for his role as Sulu from the original Star Trek series, provided the voice of General Lok Durd in the Clone Wars series and a very mean Fire Nation warden in the Avatar episode "Imprisoned" * Mark Hamill, the man famous for playing Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars series, also voiced Firelord Ozai in Avatar the Last Airbender * All characters from Avatar the Last Airbender that make an appearance in Powerful Harmony are summons, with the exception of Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Sokka and Suki. All villains are excluded as well. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Side Stories Category:Spinoffs Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Stories written by Fanfictiondreamer